


Destiny On His Heels

by RedactedReader



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Zuko!Avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader
Summary: "Zuko? Zuko. Please. Come back to me sweetheart."- The Avatar was said to be securely hidden in the Earth Kingdom. He was never supposed to be a young prince who barely knew how to control his fire. His destiny was never going to be an easy one; especially if his father had anything to do with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN under LaserLance720

Being at sea had always had a calming effect on Zuko. It was something about the gentle rocking of the waves against the steel ship that had the young child so calm. He leaned against the wall, letting his golden gaze settle along the fish that swam at pace with them. The urge to reach into the water and touch the marvelous creatures nearly took the seven year old over the side of the ship.

A warm hand placed itself on his shoulder. “If you look out towards your left, you can see a school of dolphin-sharks.”

“A school?” Zuko glanced up at his mother. 

“It’s what we call a group of fish. Now, look out. You can watch them breach the water’s edge.”   
Zuko looked out into the sea, watching as a set of dolphin-sharks leapt from the water. They seemed to fly for a moment, before nose diving back into the sea. The pattern continued, the creatures enjoying their freedom. Zuko watched them longingly.   
At his side, Azula appeared, letting her gaze travel to match theirs. She frowned at the creatures. “Why do they do that?”

“I don’t know,” Ursa answered. She shifted her gaze to her husband coming out from below deck. Ozai’s gaze traveled to them, before he turned his attention to one of the soldiers on deck. She knew his attention would be elsewhere for some time. It had been hard enough to get him to relax and spend time with his family during their trip to Ember Island, it would be near impossible now that they were heading home. 

It didn’t matter though, when she turned her attention back to her children. Both of them were watching the dolphin-sharks with fascination, laughing and jumping as the sea creatures breached the sea line. They were smiling wide, lost in a moment of childhood innocence that they were often not granted. It warmed her heart to see her children enjoying themselves. Her joy faded as she returned her gaze to the horizon.

The dolphin-sharks had disappeared. 

A deep fog had taken over the horizon. 

The sea was flat and calm behind them. It wouldn’t stay that way.

“There’s a ship!” Azula shouted, spotting what her mother had already seen. 

“Ozai!” Ursa shouted, gaining the attention of her husband and the solider beside him. The men turned towards the sight recognizing the set of black flags that were quickly gaining. Two more ships appeared with the others.  
The captain let a curse slip through his teeth. “Pirates!”

Ozai was beside her in a moment, his grip tight around her arm. “Take the children below deck. Lock the doors. Do not come out.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, quickly grabbing both her children’s hands and kneeling before them. Ozai was shooting orders, the soldiers moving quickly. “Mommy needs you two to come with me. We’re going to go below deck.”

Zuko and Azula nodded, quickly recognizing the tension that set over the boat. She followed their mother, but not before glancing at the ships quickly overtaking them. Deep black flags waving in the breeze was the last thing Zuko saw before he was dragged below deck, the heavy steel door closed and locked behind them. The trio went deeper into the ship, being ushered into their parent’s room. A set of soldiers remained outside the door, another in the room with them.

“It will be alright, Lady Ursa.” The young soldier’s back was ridged as the ship rocked roughly to the side. She kept her eyes on the door, ready to defend the members of the royal family if need be. Ursa brought her children to the corner of the room, sliding a knife from the draw into her sleeve.

An echo traveled through the ship as an explosion rocked around them. Zuko let out a startled scream, wrapping his arms around his sister. Azula was trying desperately to keep a stoic expression on her face, but failed as screams bounced through the haul of the ship. Ursa was beside her children, wrapping the pair in her arms and pressing them under her chin.

“I’ve got you, my loves,” she whispered, holding them tighter. The walls of the ship rattled. Screams and grunts grew louder from the other side of the door. 

A thud bounced off the door. The soldier with them shifted into a fighting pose, removing the sweat from her brow. A second thud raced around them. Zuko gave a startled cry, pulling Azula closer to him. The young girl was biting her lip, her eyes narrowed towards the door. A prayer fell quickly from Ursa’s lips as the door bent at the hinges. 

A large, black clad man stepped into the room, only to be shot back by the soldier protecting them. She lit her fists, and charged at the next set of men. Ursa shielded her children, doing her best to keep them from the flames dancing around the room. The soldier with them gave a scream as she was slammed against the wall. She slumped to the ground, her arm twisted behind her.

“Come now, my lady.” The voice was gruff behind her. “Let’s not make this more difficult.”

“Don’t let go of your sister.” Ursa made sure her children her children had a hold of one another before she rose slicing the jagged knife through the air. She was not a fighter, was never raised to be one. Her attack was wild, but still sliced through deep brown skin. The man stepped back, looking with almost amusement at the cut in his arm.

“I don’t want to hurt you my lady,” he spoke. Behind him, four more men entered the tiny room. “You’re really not the one we’re after.”

The man’s eyes went to the child as his companions moved towards them. Ursa lunged, finding her knifed knocked from her hand. Her arm was drawn up her back, securing her. Zuko shot a weak flame at their attacker. It did little to stop them as he was grabbed and thrown over a burly man’s shoulder. Following her brother’s lead, Azula kicked out, unstable fire lacing around her. The attack did not prevent herself from being secured under the man’s arm.

Ursa watched with sheer fear as the pair was carried out of the room. She was pushed behind them, trying desperately to reach her children as they were brought up on deck. The deck was littered with bodies. It was still, and smelled of smoke and burnt flesh. Her eyes scanned the area, quickly spotting Ozai. He was leaning against the wall of the ship, holding his side. His eyes hardened as he spotted his captured children.

“Please,” Ursa pleaded. “They’re just children.”

She got no response as they were dragged to where her husband stood. Ursa was thrown into him. He caught her, hissing as he put weight on his leg. Zuko and Azula were still held by their attackers.

“Let me go you idiot!” Azula was letting out screams, fire sprouting from her teeth. Zuko was ridged in the man’s arm. He had gone still the moment he’d been grabbed. His eyes were wide.

“Release them!” Ozai growled, eyes flaring. 

“I don’t think so, your highness.” The man holding Azula responded. He was doing well to ignore the fighting five year old under his scarred arm. “You and your children are far too valuable targets. Now, what’s say you corporate and we all be civil about this.”

Before anyone could respond, Azula had shifted enough to sink her teeth into the man’s flesh. Her mouth filled with flames as she bite down. With a scream, the man dropped her to her hands and knees. The pirate held his burnt arm, eyes drifting to the child. With a snarl, he brought his leg forward, catching the girl in the stomach. 

Azula cried out at the assault. She was quickly brought into Ursa’s arm as she cradled her. Tears rested on the corners of Azula’s eyes as she sunk into her mother’s chest, the fight having left her.

“You little bitch.” The pirate took a step close to the trio. He drew a blade from his belt.

“Leave her alone!”

The ship gave a sharp shift to the side, causing them to tumble. Waves rose over the side of the ship with a furious cry. It was matched by the whipping wind that howled around them. The pirate’s ships surrounding them rocked in the rough waters, crashing against the side of the Fire Nation ship. 

“What the hell?” The pirates back away as young Zuko was dropped onto the deck. He rose slowly, the air seemed to move around him, his eyes glowing a startling blue. His face was contoured with rage; his snarl far darker than anything a child should possess. 

His arm moved sharp, one rising above his head, the other with palm facing down. With startling speed, he brought his arm around his head, palm facing the pirate. A tendril of water escaped from the wave, traveling along Zuko’s outstretched arm. It crashed into the pirate, sending him tumbling off the edge of the ship.

Zuko turned his attention towards the remainder of the pirates. They began to back away as water rose higher. It crashed onto the deck, dragging the pirates into the sea below. Fire danced between his fingers as he tore the last of the attackers from the desk.

“Zuko,” Ursa whispered, moving towards her son. He paid her no mind as he walked to the gang plank. His steps echoed across the steel. Fire Nation soldiers left alive were scrambling to remove themselves from the boy’s path. He reached the edge, arms raised. Inhaling sharply, he let out a deep breath of wind, shooting the sails of the ships and tipping them into the water. He knelt at the edge of the ship, palms flat on the deck, freezing for a moment. With a sharp hiss, Zuko rose, his arms lifted to his chest. The ocean moved to his call, rising around the ship like a wall. It crashed back down as the boy lowered his arm, sending their attackers far from the ship.

With the threat subsided, Zuko began to sway. His mother was at his side in a moment, her hands gripping her son’s shoulders. “Zuko? Zuko. Please. Come back to me sweetheart.”

Zuko’s gaze shifted onto his mother. He still held the tight frown on his lips. When Ursa placed a soft hand on his cheek, his face relaxed. The blue glow of his eyes began to fade. His eyes closed and he breathed deep. When his eyes opened again, Ursa was greeted to the familiar deep gold.

“Mom?” He spoke in a small voice, clearly exhausted from the endeavor. He looked around at the body filled deck. The soldiers left alive stared at him with awe and fear. He turned his attention to the rest of his family. Azula had tears dried in her eyes, and she looked at her brother with an expression he couldn’t name. His father however looked at him with a strange gleam in his eyes. 

Ursa ran a hand over Zuko’s face, trying to make sense of what had happened. He was only seven years old. Far too young for such a destiny to be placed on his shoulder. As she drew the boy in, running a hand through his hair, she prayed to Agni that this wasn’t true. 

-oOo-

Rarely did Fire Lord Azulon request an audience with his youngest grandson. He was a harsh and distant man who cared little for the whims of his grandchildren, and had no time for their childish nature. This lack of connection didn’t bother Zuko; he was terrified of the aging Fire Lord, and had no intentions of going out of his way to catch the man’s eye.

It was for this reason that Zuko knelt with a ridged fear in his back. Fire Lord Azulon sat on his thrown, the wall of fire separating him from the kneeling pair. Ozai was beside his son, his face blank as the heat of the flames bared down on him. Zuko looked at his father from the corner of his eye, looking for some reassurance to the situation. Ozai provided none.

Azulon raised his hand, motioning for the trio of men who stood in the shadows. They stepped forward on the beckoning, their long red robes casting dark shadows against the flames. They moved with a stiffness of old age, until they stood before the set of princes.

“Rise, Prince Zuko.” Azulon’s voice held no room to hesitate. Zuko rose to his feet, his knees shaking. The Fire Sages in the center dropped to a single knee, raising the box in his hand before the boy. The Sages flanking him set into a full kowtow. “Open the box, Prince Zuko. Let us see how strong the Avatar spirit within you, truly is.”

Young golden eyes peered into the flame walls, trying to find the elder pair that matched his own. It was difficult to see the Fire Lord through the fire. He was a shadow, a thick blackness that towered over them. Zuko gulped, removing his gaze quickly. The golden box called to him. It grasped some part inside of him and begged for Zuko to unite with it. His shakiness subsided as he opened the lid. 

That part inside of him jolted at the sight. Azulon made another demand, but Zuko’s ears did not pick it up. His gaze was focused on the crystalized gem resting against the deep purple velvet. It was jagged and sharp, appearing to be as if fire had frozen before him. He reached out his hand, wrapping slender fingers around the harsh stone. It was warm.  
He brought it closer to him, marveling as the fire laced into his fingers and through his body. It reached into him, traveling quickly. A fire and life resided inside the child. The opal pulsed within his hands. 

Zuko breathed in deeply. The opal came to life; the fire inside the stone dancing with the same breathing pattern Zuko gave. The child was mesmerized, forgetting all others in the room as he stared into the stone. A blaze pulsated in his gaze as the jewel’s flames beckoned him deeper. It sang to him, almost summoning him into the walls of its flames. Zuko’s own fire began to intertwine with that of the stone. They were one.

The torches set in the wall were quenched with an inhaled breath. The wall of fire placed before Azulon smothered itself. Darkness set over the throne room; the only light came from the pulsating gem within Zuko’s hand. Disbelief rested in the men’s eyes as they stared at this young Avatar. He was a slight child, one inches shorter and pounds lighter than any his age. His black hair blew with a slight wind that none of them could pinpoint the origin of. It was easy to see the power that resided in such a tiny and young person.  
As if snapping out of his trance, Zuko closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips. When his eyes reopened, the flames on the wall were reignited. Azulon leaned forward, the heat from his still extinguished flames having grown cold. He stood, a grin pressed against his wrinkled face. “Well done, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko looked up, getting a good look at his grandfather. The man was crossing the stage, making his way down the stairs and to them. Zuko placed the gemstone back into the velvet box. The Fire Sages rose, but kept bent at the waist as they stepped back to allow the Fire Lord to stand before his son. Ozai was still knelt, but his back was straighter as he watched his son.

“Well done boy.” Azulon placed a withered hand on Zuko’s shoulder. The child did his best to not flinch as he was peered down upon with stone cold eyes. “You will serve your nation proud.”

“Yes Fire Lord,” Zuko answered quickly, finding his voice once more. 

Azulon squeezed Zuko’s shoulder. “Agni himself has granted you this power. It is a blessing and a sign from the spirits that our quest is noble. With this we will set the end to the war my father started. We will bring the savages of the world to their knees before us. You, Prince Zuko will have the world at your feet. Tell me child, how does that sound to you?”

The part of him ignited by the stone screamed against such a suggestion. A part of him that had been drilled to the teeth with the propaganda of war was eager at such a chance to prove himself. Unable to voice either side, Zuko merely nodded.

A smile graced Azulon’s face. “Training will begin at sunrise at the end of this week. Your training will be given over to General Reiji when he returns from the front with Iroh. Under his tutelage you will excel in your bending.” There was to be no room for argument in this.   
Azulon’s gaze drifted onto his youngest son. “You should be proud Ozai. Your son will bring honor upon our nation.”

“I am proud, father.” There was a tightness in Ozai’s lips. 

Removing his hand from Zuko’s shoulder, Azulon’s eyes traveled back to his grandson. “We will be announcing your birth as the Avatar to the people at the start of the Lantern Festival. This is a celebration to share. You will bring pride to our soldiers and fear to our enemies. You will be the strength our nation needs. The tide that brings the war into our favor. At your hand, Prince Zuko, we will reign fire onto the people of the Earth Kingdom. You will burn all those who do not kneel.”

His voice left no room for resistance.

Something inside Zuko sparked. The flame licked behind his eyes.


	2. Inner Fire

Having centuries, and countless past lives under his belt did nothing to better Zuko’s mastering of firebending. He was still a hairs too slow. A breathes too shaky. General Reiji wasn’t the harshest master he’d studied under, but the man left no room for failure. Many a nights Zuko had crawled himself under the satin covers and nursed the bruises and sore muscles of the day. He didn’t remember the last morning he’d been allowed to sleep past the rising of dawn, the last night he had gone to bed relaxed and calm, nor the last time had he felt a sense of joy while firebending. 

His tutelage centered on mastering the most violent and destructive forms of firebending. He had a force inside of himself that begged to be released and his grandfather was determined to bring that power under their thumb. It wasn’t just his grandfather who had an eye on that power.  
His father stalked around him, a dark glint in his eyes. Zuko held the final pose of the Broker Form, keeping his breathing even. His extended arm began to ache from holding it palm facing forward for far too long. He was balanced on one leg; his other extended straight behind him. He’d been balancing there, his father demanding he froze at the final step. The seconds had counted by without his being allowed to move.

“Father…” Zuko whimpered, his muscles growing tight.

“Hold position,” Ozai answered. He didn’t look at his son, just kept making the slow circle, his arms behind his back. There was something animalistic in his growl.  
Zuko did so. He held the pose as long as he could before finally giving out. He found himself on his hands and knees, panting hard. His father’s feet appeared under his gaze. Zuko didn’t look up.

“Get up!”

He moved to follow the order, but did not do so as quickly as his father would have liked. A sharp curled boot connected with his shoulder as he was thrown onto his back. Zuko closed his eyes, breathing through the dull pain. He’d been aching for so long now, that the additional assault set into him within moments.

“Get up!”

Zuko was faster this time. He was on his feet, back straight and tear whipped from his eye. “I’m sorry, father.”

“This is a simple form. And yet you still cannot handle something this simple.”

It wasn’t a fair accusation. He’d done the kata perfect, not just for his father now but for General Reiji only hours prior. He didn’t protest the berating. Doing so would have only angered the man further. 

“Loahi form. Now.” Ozai barked.

Zuko took to the form, sliding one foot behind the other as he raised his arm. He shifted, ready to move through the new kata. He didn’t make it through the first step.  
A blast of warm fire hurled towards him. Zuko moved quickly, effectively twisting himself under the blast. Looking to see who had attacked, he was startled to see his father send a second blast. The fire was hotter than last. He dodged it again, placing himself in the way of another blast. Throwing his arms in front of him, he allowed the fire to hit his arm and pass around him. The impact hadn’t burned him, but Zuko could feel the heat still against his arms. 

He knew he couldn’t keep dodging the attacks his father was sending towards him. The fire was growing hotter.

The next blast collided with his chest, throwing him off his feet. He landed face down in the courtyard. Dust settled around him as Zuko gasped through the discomfort.

“Pathetic.” Ozai was kneeling beside him. Zuko attempted to rise, but found his father’s knee grounding into his spine. Heat spread around his wrist as his father grasped it and brought it into a very painful position. 

“Father, please!” Zuko pleaded. Begging was something Ozai never tolerated. The few servants who had entered the area quickly dispersed. They always fled when moments got like this. Zuko couldn’t blame them. He would give nothing more than to flee so easily. “You’re hurting me.”

“Break free,” commanded Ozai. “You have the power inside you. You are wasting it. Now. If you want to get off this ground, if you want me to stop, I suggest you find that power. Quit wasting my time.”

Zuko gritted his teeth, attempting to rise as his father wished. The heat against his wrist was growing hotter but the second, but try as he could Zuko could not break the hold. The heat grew intense as flames began to lick between his father’s fingers.

A scream tore through Zuko’s throat as the burn engraved itself into his flesh. Ozai let go immediately, stepping away from his son. Zuko curled himself tight, bringing his burnt wrist into his chest. Tears rested in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He’d been burnt before.

“Get up.” Ozai’s voice was softer than it had been moments prior. There was still a harsh edge, but it was nothing compared to the compassionless growls of earlier.

Zuko rose to his feet, careful not to jostle his wrist. Ozai knelt before him. He took the boy’s arm, roughly bringing the burnt wrist to his eyes. It wasn’t too nasty of a burn, but if it didn’t get looked at it would scar. The last thing Ozai needed was the shape of his hand burnt into the Avatar’s wrist.

“Go to the healers for burn salve.”

“Yes father.” 

“You were injured in training.”

“Yes father.”

“You were distracted and that caused your burn.”

“Yes father.”

“It will not happen again.”

Zuko didn’t know if it was a promise on his father’s end to not injure him again, or a demand on Zuko’s behalf to not allow it to happen a second time. 

“Yes father.”  



	3. Outer Lies

Summer soon set into a simple autumn and Zuko found himself trudging back into Caldera Private School for Boys. He kept a tight grip around the strap of his bag as he looked at the formidable building. It loomed over him, daring him to step into the harsh environment. He gripped his bag tighter, keeping his head low as he hiked through the crowds of school children. He wasn’t used to so many students milling around. 

Gazes found him quickly, and followed him with each step. Zuko pressed on, the not so hushed muttering matching the beat of his steps. 

“Isn’t that Prince Zuko?”

“I heard the kid was the avatar.”

“How old is that kid? He’s so short!”

“Is he even old enough for classes?”

“That’s the kid who’s supposed to bring prosperity to our nation? He looks like he’s still in his nappies.”

Zuko was out of the court yard and pushing his way down the halls to his class room. It took him far too many wrong halls before he finally found the hall for second form students. Getting to the classroom, he found his name on the seating chart – groaned inwards about being placed in the front row right before the teacher’s desk – and quickly placed himself in the seat. The other students were bustling around, making friends amongst themselves, but kept a gap between them and the prince. That was fine with Zuko – it wasn’t, but he’d tell himself it was. 

His classmates may not be eager to interact with him, but they did nothing to stop their gazes. Zuko could feel so many stares on his back as he fiddled with his books. 

“He was in my class last year,” a young boy muttered to his left. “He’s kind of weird.”

“He’s the avatar,” another voice added. “That’s what I heard my dad say.”

“Really? Isn’t the avatar supposed to be all tough? He’s puny.”

“Your one to talk Katzu.”

The door to the room swung open, their teacher marching into the room. The boys stood, bowing respectfully at their teacher as he stopped in front of them.  
“Good morning class,” the man started, “I am sensei Sadaaki. You will refer to me as Sir or sensei. To disenchant any of you problem makers, I will not tolerate any disobedience or disrespect from this class. You are all in second form, you will have either learned proper behavior by now, or I will be sure to teach it to you. Do not expect any special treatment.”  
Zuko felt the threat pass over the class. When the man’s eyes traveled to Zuko, the young prince dropped his gaze not wanting to disrespect him on the first day.  
“Let us begin with our Nations pledge.” 

The students turned in unison to the portrait at the back of the class. Zuko looked into the painted stare of his grandfather, as he clasped his hands into the traditional Fire Nation salute and bowed at the waist.

“My life I give to my country,” Zuko spoke among the other boys. “With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Azulon and our forefathers before him. With my mind I seek ways to better my country. And with my feet may our march for civilization continue.”

“Be seated. Take out your calligraphy text. We will review your knowledge on the traditional forms.”

Zuko followed the instructions, ignoring the ways eyes continued to rest on him throughout the class. 

Class moved along easy. The additional sections they covered that day were easy for Zuko to follow, and before he knew it, the day was ending. It was rather uneventful, especially since Zuko hadn’t had much chance to interact with his fellow classmates. They continued to keep a wide breach between them and him.  
Dinner that night, his mother encouraged him to make friends. He vowed he would.

From there, class moved with the same style as the first day. Sensei Sadaaki went immediately into discussing their lesson for the day. Zuko set his mind to it, looking to prove himself. When they were instructed to break into group work, Zuko was alarmed when everyone had already matched. He was placed among two boys, who did their best to include him, but it was clear that the pair of friends weren’t too excited about the addition.

The day ended.

The next day began.

That day ended.

A week passed.

Two weeks passed. 

A month into the term and Zuko had only associated with his classmates when forced to. None seemed too eager to really associate with the prince and Zuko couldn’t understand what he did wrong. He didn’t understand why no one liked him.

“Fire Lord Azulon knew the dangers facing his troops and moved the forces being commanded by General Akihito; our Lord’s younger brother….” Sensei Sadaaki dragged a rod across the map, showing the movement of ships.

Zuko was only half paying attention. They were discussing history, and as always whenever the royal family was brought up, eyes would linger on Zuko.

“The Water savages initiated the attack on our nation, but General Akihito was prepared….”

He took notes, but his hand didn’t seem to want to write. Something inside him was filled with unrest as he wrote word for word.

“…General Akihito was strategic, using the very water against the malicious and unproved assault of the enemy…”

_ It didn’t happen like that. It wasn’t unproved. It wasn’t our attack. ___

_ _Zuko stopped writing. The voice had seemed to whisper inside of his ear. _ _

_ _“…the avatar set out to slaughter young, noble Fire Nation troops patrolling in our own water….”_ _

_ _The stares went deeper into his back._ _

_ _“…General Akihito was able to save three ships of soldiers and beat back the advancing naval ships, by sacrificing his own freedom. He, along with the twenty other soldiers aboard his ship, were taken as prisoners of war of the Southern Water Tribe. Fire Lord Azulon soon after received the news of his brother’s capture as well as the threat of his death from the chief of the Southern Tribe.”_ _

_ _ _ It was an excuse. The excuse they needed.___ _ _

_ _ _ _“Fire Lord Azulon moved for diplomacy in the retrieval of his brother….”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ He threatened death. ___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“He did not wish for war and unnecessary casualty ….”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ To reign fire upon our shores. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“…savages did not abide by rules of warfare. They drowned noble Fire Nation soldiers…” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ To burn our children. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Fire Lord Azulon was faced with no choice but to initiate war…” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ To rape our women. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“…General Akihito survived, but would die of his wounds two months after…” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ To subdue our benders. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“The Great March for Civilization…” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ He brought with him death. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Stop it.” Zuko growled, digging his palm against his closed eyes. Silence set over him. “You’re lying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Excuse me, Prince Zuko?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It took a second longer than it should have for Zuko to realize who had spoken. A rod slammed against the top of his desk. He looked up, sensei Sadaaki staring him down. “Is there something you would like to discuss with the class?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No Sir!” Zuko stuttered out. “I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You think I am lying to the class?” Sensei Sadaaki’s thick brows furrowed. He spoke calmly through grinding teeth. “That you know our history better than those who study it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No sir!” Zuko was shaking now. Every eye was upon them. Zuko could already hear the whispers that would be shared. “I meant no disrespect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Meant it? Maybe you did not, but you are still disrespectful child. It is not just me you disrespect. But you bring disrespect to the late General Akihito. You bring disrespect upon Fire Lord Azulon. You bring dishonor upon on troops.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No sir!” There were tears in the corner of Zuko’s eyes. “I would never disrespect our Fire Lord. I would never dishonor our nation. I apologize for my outburst. I just…. I don’t know why I spoke.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A snicker was heard in the corner of the room. Sensei Sadaaki drew his glare towards the sound, silencing it. He removed the rod from Zuko’s desk, snapping it behind his back. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Since some of you do not seem to be taking the history of our great nation with the respect it deserves, you will each be spending your free break today copying the entirety of chapter eight. You will be spending every break from here on in this room until every one of you has the chapter copied perfectly. Are there any objections?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _No one fought against the punishment. It was wiser not to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Excellent.” Sensei Sadaaki turned back to the map. “Now, to continue with our lesson, unless there are any more objections.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The glares on Zuko’s back burned with such an intensity that he worried one of them might accidently set him on fire. Worried someone one might purposely set him ablaze.  
When he returned home after school that day, it was meet to the anger of his father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Follow me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Won't Back Down

Time had passed, but thing remained the same around the palace grounds. The first impressions Zuko had made with his classmates were not improved in the coming weeks. Despite his best attempts, the rest of the students did their best to keep a wide berth between him and themselves. The teacher did nothing to assist. It seemed that the mockery Zuko had made of himself had stuck with the man, and after a conversation with his father, he seemed to grow worst. It appeared it was his mission to catch Zuko into some kind of trouble. 

Not that the boy needed help being pulled out and into it. He seemed to find himself in trouble with every other breathe. The soreness in his wrist and along his side was a good indication that he needed to work better on keeping out of trouble. The note in his pocket was a falter in that attempt. He had no desire to see his father’s reaction when he received the paper.

“Move faster, Zuko!” Azula shouted from a few feet ahead. She was walking with that new friend of hers, Zuko didn’t remember her name just recognized the long braid that swirled around her. The pair were happily chatting away, only bothering to acknowledge the older boy when he began to trail too far behind. Zuko didn’t understand why his mother had decided that he needed to pick his sister up on his way home from school. She had said something about teaching him responsibility, but it didn’t make the babysitting any less frustrating. 

A snicker passed by them. A trio of his classmates were across the street, very clearly pointing at him as they laughed. When they saw him looking, they failed in their attempt to look sheepish. They hid their smiles behind their hands, but the mirth was still in their eyes. Zuko looked away, wanting to press on. He made it two steps but stopped when he spotted Azula standing in front of him. 

“Are you not going to do anything about this?” Azula was facing the laughing students, but her gaze shifted onto her brother. It was cold, calculated and like nothing Zuko had seen from her. She had a shine to her eyes that resembled their father.

“It’s not worth it,” Zuko shrugged. “Mom wants us home right after school.”

He stepped forward, making to drag his sister with him. Azula stood her ground, shoving his hand away. She continued to stare the other kids down. Despite her much smaller stature, she was making a clear impression on the group. They dispersed quickly, but not without throwing a few more snickers their way.

“Why do you put up with that?” Azula turned her glare onto Zuko. “You’re the prince. You’re the Avatar. Why do you always back down?”

Zuko took a step back from her. “I don’t back down!”

Azula only raised a brow and tossed a quick glance at her friend. “You need to stand up for yourself Zuko. I can’t always protect you.”

Zuko rubbed his sore wrist. “I don’t need your protection. Look…. It’s just not worth it. I don’t have time to fight everyone all the time.”

There was a softness edging its way into Azula’s eyes. “How many people make fun of you?”

Zuko shifted his bag, refusing to answer. It was embarrassing, being saved and then reprimanded by his younger sister. It was pathetic. 

“You should tell someone.” The girl with the braided said. She looked at Zuko with wide and kind eyes as she rocked on the balls of her feet. “People are mean. Tell a teacher.”

“That’s not going to work, Ty Lee.” Azula rolled her eyes at her friend. “You need to put them in their place. Teach them to fear you. They won’t make fun of you after.”

The sharp glint was back in her eyes, and Zuko remembered similar words coming from their father’s lips. He didn’t want to follow that advice. He didn’t want people to fear him. He just wanted to be left alone. 

Letting a deep sigh escape his lips, he adjusted his bag, and nodded his head towards the palace. “Mom said she wanted us home quick. We should get going.”  
He started walking, not waiting for the girls to follow. He heard them shuffling behind him a moment later, conversation going between them. After a few minutes, the other girl said her goodbyes as she was dropped off at her house. Azula kept her eye on Zuko as they went further up the block to the palace grounds. 

Arriving home, the pair were greeted to a wonderful reunion. Uncle Iroh and Cousin Lu Ten were in the family lounge area, recanting what seemed to be a truly hysterical story to the rest of the family. Zuko’s face broke out into a smile. He hadn’t seen the pair in quite some time. Not since six months ago when Uncle had headed back to the front and Lu Ten had went to finish his last year of the academy. 

“Lu Ten!” Azula threw her bag on the ground, running towards their cousin. Zuko did the same, colliding with the soldier moments after his sister had. Lu Ten chuckled deeply, wrapping his arms around the pair and lifting their feet from the floor. They were set back down, Zuko moving to wrap his Uncle in a tight embrace as well. Azula stayed by Lu Ten’s side. 

Lu Ten eyed the pair with a smile. “My, how you two have grown. So big. So strong. You make me look frail compared to you.”

“I mastered the scorpion form.” Azula smiled wide, pride in her eyes.

“I’m so proud.” Lu Ten placed a hand on her shoulder. His eyes turned to Zuko. He gave a dramatic bow at the waist. “Ah. The Avatar. I can practically feel the power coming off of you. How does it feel Zuko, to be the most powerful being in the world?”

Zuko chuckled at the dramatization. He didn’t notice the glint returning to Azula’s eyes at the attention being so quickly taken from her. Nor did he catch the sharp corners of his father’s gaze. 

“Don’t place such power onto him yet.” Ursa stepped in before Zuko could answer. “He’s still just a boy.”

“He will grow into his power in time.” Uncle Iroh gave a warm smile to the young child. “I have no doubt that Zuko will bring much pride to his family in the coming years.”

“Yes,” Ozai added his voice. His eyes were directed towards his son. “He will be the turning point for us in this war. With a trained Avatar on our front lines, there is no doubt that we will be victorious.”

Zuko meet his father’s gaze, finding a tightness in his chest at the prospects. Ursa’s gaze was tight as she stared at her husband. 

“Let’s not discuss the war now.” Iroh shut the conversation down. He had a similar tightness to his gaze. Placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, he made note of the bandages he felt under the thin shirt. His gaze caught the bandage wrapped around the boy’s thin wrist and the bruise that showed over the top of it. He would need to follow up on this. “This is a time for family.”

The tension in the air subsided as conversation moved onto friendlier territories. It carried on late into the night, the family enjoying their time together. 

-oOo-

As the night wore on, and the family dispersed into their night routines, Zuko ended up in the training grounds. His father had dropped several hints of his failing bending progress. The disappointment in his eyes when he’d been handed the note from class did not help. His father had sighed heavily, expressing his displeasure when the two had been alone. 

Dropping his shirt on a bench, Zuko stood in the center of the courtyard and breathed deeply. His next training session wasn’t till the end of the week, and he needed to improve much faster than he had been. He didn’t have that long. He’d only slip in his progress if he took a break. 

Setting into the first form, Zuko felt the fire rise in his hands. The evening sun cast a soft light upon him as Zuko carefully moved through the forms. His limbs felt strange and heavy as he progressed through the set. 

An orange hue had begun to grow dark in the sky as Zuko’s fire faded. The final kata finished, he let a soft breath escape him.

Applause danced from behind him. Zuko turned, spotting Lu Ten as he crossed the training area. “I’m impressed little cousin. I’ve gotten a lot better at those forms.”

“They’re not perfect.” Zuko didn’t know why he moved so quick to point out the flaws. He couldn’t stop himself. “I don’t have enough control of my flame. My stance is still to shaky. My move-“

“-You’re doing good.” Lu Ten knelt, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Those are some pretty hard moves, but you’re doing really well to learn them.”

“Azula mastered them a week ago.”

“Well some of us aren’t as gifted as your sister. But that doesn’t make our progress any less impressive. Besides, you’ve got something special about you.”  
Zuko sighed. “Because I’m the Avatar.”

“Yes,” Lu Ten answered with a smile and a cocking of his head, “there is that. But I was thinking something else. At the end of the day, you’re what makes you special.”

Zuko wanted to correct his cousin, to tell him that there was nothing special about himself. 

Lu Ten seemed to sense his cousin’s disbelief. “There are hundreds of prodigies. Generations of Avatars. A nation full of people who can do what we do. But there is only one Zuko.”

“There’s a boy named Zuko two grades above me.”

Chuckling, Lu Ten stood and messed up Zuko’s hair. “Alright, smart mouth. You know what I mean.”

A set of bells tolled through the city, marking the final moments of the setting sun. There was a set of servants pushing a laundry cart, chatting away happily. Lu Ten threw his arm around Zuko’s shoulder, leading him towards the family wing. “Come on, my little firefly. It’s growing late.”

Zuko nuzzled into Lu Ten’s chest, soaking in the warmth that radiated from the older teen. The sun disappeared behind the horizon.


	5. Blood Lines

“Move faster!”

“More fire.”

“More fire. More fire!”

“Pathetic!”

Zuko bit his lower lip as he moved through the forms as instructed. They had been out there since before the sun began to rise. He had been awoken that morning rather intensely with the ridged general screaming at him to get up. It had been frightening the first time he had been awoken to a strange man screaming and dragging him from his bed. They were a week into their training, yet Zuko didn’t feel any less threatened by the large man.

“I’ve seen newborns bend better than this!”

General Reiji continued to scream at the child from the side lines. He stood tall, and firm with shoulders as broad as could be. A thick black beard sharpened his chiseled face. Deep honey eyes rested in narrowed slits. The military uniform he wore heightened his foreboding stance. He was not a man to be challenged. 

“Wrong! Restart the form!”

Zuko did as instructed. He wanted to argue, but one did not do so against General Reiji. He had learned that lesson from the first back hand he had received. Moving through the advanced form, Zuko took care to match every step. He felt the confidence begin to build into him as he progressed through the moves. Fire danced around him in soft warm waves. For a moment, he felt like he had really begun to advance.

“Pathetic!”

Zuko’s balance faltered at the scream. The fire in his palms dispersed into the air. He stumbled, thankfully not falling on his face. Righting himself, Zuko turned towards the man, a sharp wind moving with him. His anger boiled over him in a rage. “What did I do wrong this time!”

Reiji’s frown deepened. Darkness rested in his gaze. “If I have to still explain to you then you aren’t learning.”

“Then how am I supposed to learn?” A wisp of fire danced out of Zuko’s teeth as he stood his ground. He had been training with this general everyday for the last week. From sunrise to noon. He was exhausted. Sore. And done with being screamed at for every mistake he made. And every mistake he didn’t make. “You aren’t teaching me anything!”

General Reiji marched towards him without a word. He looked calm and collected, aside from the shade in his eyes. He towered over Zuko.

“I’m not teaching you; you say?” The lack of emotion in the man’s voice was more unnerving than all his screaming. He was used to the yelling; not so much this composed tone. “Then what have I been doing this last week? Wasting my time? Seeing as you have learned nothing, I will agree that my time has indeed been wasted here.”

The fury in Zuko didn’t lessen as the man looked down upon him. He was the first one to always tear himself down and reflect on his flaws. But he could at least count on himself to also be aware of his achievements and progressed. General Reiji seemed to only care about the young Avatar’s flaw. 

“That’s not fair.”

“I don’t care.” Reiji’s gaze shifted as the ground under his feet rocked for a moment. It settled quickly, his focus turning back to the fuming child. His voice was low and harsh. “Your progression is not good enough. You do not have the luxury of wasting time to learn. You are the Avatar. And in being such, you have a responsibility to your learning. To your nation. I don’t have the time to cater to your precious little feelings. I will not stand for you to be an indolent brat.”

“That is enough.” A female voice cut through the argument. Ursa crossed the training arena, setting a hand on her son’s shoulder, and placing herself between the two. The air around them lightened. “I believe training to be done for the day.”

“With all do respect my lady,” Reiji bowed at the waist slightly, “you do not have the authority to make that call.”

“It’s a call I am making either way.” Ursa continued to stare the man down before he unhappily relented. Bowing completely, he left with a quick step and a sharp glint to his gaze. 

Zuko refused to look where the general disappeared to. His mother kept a grip on his shoulder and began to steer him from the courtyard and into the palace.

“Why did you do that?” Zuko asked in a quiet voice. 

“I will not have anyone speak to me son in such a way,” Ursa replied. “No matter who it is. Now, tell me what you two were arguing about.”

“I’m not improving fast enough.”

“You seem to be doing just so. Haven’t you progressed two forms in just the last week?”

Zuko crossed his arms, still walking beside his mother. They had skirted along the side of the palace, and were now nearing the dragon catacombs. “It’s not good enough. I have to learn faster.”

Ursa stopped, turning herself to face her son. She gathered her skirts so she could kneel before him. “Tell me why. Why do you have to learn so fast? Why do you have to push yourself like this.”

“Father wants me to,” Zuko answered without hesitation. The words tasted sour in his mouth. 

“And why does he want that?”

“I’m the Avatar. I have a responsibility.”

Ursa ran a hand down the side of Zuko’s face. “You’re still a child, Zuko. I’m not allowing you to be shipped off to fight anytime soon. Avatar or not, you’re still a kid. There’s no reason for you to push yourself so hard. Or tear yourself down so easily.” 

Zuko looked away, frowning at a dragon station a short way off. His mother’s words danced through his ears. As did his father’s prior. Ursa seemed to sense the confrontation within her so. She stood, reaching for his hand. Zuko took it, allowing her to guide him further. He was surprised when they came upon the last golden doors to the catacombs. There was normally a guard stationed near the door, but he was gone now. 

Ursa nodded to the door. “Would you mind?” 

Zuko nodded, slipping his hand from his mother’s. He stepped up to the door, exhaling deeply as he raised a hand. Placing it palm flat on the cold golden surface, he pushed a burst of hot flames outwards, allowing it to sink into the latch. It clicked at his firebending. The door creaked open slowly. 

“Why are we here mother?” Zuko asked, peering into the deep halls. The flame he had lit danced through the walls, lighting the torches on it. 

Ursa smiled at him, motioning to follow her. He did so without further question. They hadn’t entered into the section where the skulls of the slain dragons rested and Zuko was thankful for that. He had been down there only once before with Azula. He didn’t want to go near there again. No, thankfully they were merely near the vault of old records. It wasn’t a place his father had ever allowed him to be in. 

His mother lead him into the vault. Without instruction, Zuko reached out, sending a spark of flames dancing through the laza rocks embedded in a series of marble pathways. The fire caught, snaking its way through the contained field as the vault was illuminated. The ceiling was low, but that didn’t stop the shelves full of scrolls from stretching towards it. The walls were made with dull marble, golden emblems jutting from the stone. A single golden dragon was erected in the center of the room. It smelled of stale air and old leather. 

“Wow,” Zuko whispered. His eyes scanned the collection of tombs eager to see what was inside the pages. 

“I brought you down here to show you something.” Ursa crossed the room, heading straight for a shelf near the far left corner. Zuko followed at her heels, gaze lingering on the golden statue in the middle of the hall. Sharp red gems rested in its eye sockets. The gaze seemed to follow him as the passed around it. 

“Show me what?” Asked Zuko. His bony fingers reached out to stroke the binding of a series of books they passed. He didn’t know when he would be allowed into this hall next, and wanted to savor every moment of it.

Ursa stopped at a shelf that looked no different than those surrounding it. A finger trailed along the leather spines until she reached the one she wanted. Pulling it out, a small cloud of dust settled into its place. She smiled as she dusted the cover off. That smile grew wider as she looked at her son. She gave him the book. “This is for you.”

Zuko took it, marveling at the etchings in the leather. A highly detailed flame was etched into the surface. “The Life and Legacy of Avatar Roku.”

Young golden eyes shifted onto his mother in question. “Why are you giving me this?”

“There’s a great deal of your lineage that you have not been told about. On your father’s and grandfather’s request, it was to be kept from you and your sister. But it’s something you deserve to know. Especially given how the legacy has passed onto you. Now, what can you tell me about your great grandfather?”

“Fire Lord Sozin?”

“You’re other grandfather. You have family on my side as well.” Her gaze shifted onto the book in his hands, before resting once more on her son. The confusion on Zuko’s face just grew as he searched his mothers face for the answer. 

“You never talk about your family.”

“It was part of the agreement when I married your father.” She pressed a hand on Zuko’s back as she lead him towards one of the walls. A cushioned bench welcomed them as the sat upon it. Zuko kept the book in his hand as he continued to look at his mother. 

“I was still a fairly young women when Fire Lord Azulon arrived at my parents house to inform me that I was to wed his youngest son. There was no warning. I met your father that day, and I found myself married to him by the end of the week. It was a shock. We were from a fairly small island. My mother was a florist. My father a pig-chicken farmer. I worked in the local theater trope. We were not a particularly wealthy family. And we didn't have a line of nobility to marvel at. But there was something in my linage that your grandfather sought.”

Ursa let off with a soft sigh. There was a sadness to her eyes as if she were remembering a particularity painful memory. The corner of her mouth was set in a forced smile. “Fire Lord Azulon was searching for a way in which to guarantee the future of his nation. He consulted with the Fire Sages and was informed that there was foretelling of his line producing a very powerful bender. One that would ensure the survival and thriving of the Fire Nation long after he was gone from the throne. All he had to do was merge his line, with that of the last Fire Nation Avatar.”

Zuko’s gaze narrowed at the declaration. She could see the gears working in his head as he looked down at the book in his hands. The name seemed to shine up from the leather. Zuko’s hands began to shack.

“Fire Lord Sozin was your father’s grandfather. Mine was Avatar Roku’s.” 

The shacking in Zuko’s hands moved into his shoulders. He wanted to look up at his mother, but found his gaze unable to be removed from the book. Ursa rested a hand on his shoulders and it snapped Zuko from his daze. He slid away, looking his mother in the eye. 

“I’m… Roku… He’s…” Something inside Zuko near the truth behind her words. Part of him had already embraced the information, like he had always known it. He just needed to hear the words. A familiar warmth was upon him. “Why are you telling me this?”

“It’s something you deserve to know. it’s your linage. You’re blood. You have a right to know. And I am hoping that knowing this, will help you find your footing from here on.” 

Zuko looked off. Ursa slide from the bench, and knelt before her son. She rested a hand softly against his cheek to guide his gaze to her. “When I look at you, my son, I see so much potential. I see so much raw power and determination. But I also see your softness. Your quiet resolve. Your heart. Your compassion. I look at you and can’t help but to be proud of what I see. And I want nothing more than for you to see all the greatness I see in you. I am hoping, that knowing your linage will help you from here on. That knowing where you come from will help you decide the Avatar you wish to be. Not the one anyone else pushes onto you.”

Zuko’s gaze lowered onto the book. “Why didn’t grandfather want me to know about Roku?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. But as I have told you, I am trusting you to keep this knowledge to yourself.”

“Does Uncle know?”

“He does.”

Zuko nodded. “I don’t...”

“You don’t what?” Ursa asked softly. Zuko had locked up, his thoughts guarded. “Honey, talk to me. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Zuko took a deep breath, setting the book aside. “Do you regret marring father?”

Ursa was taken aback by the statement. Her breath caught and a tear formed in the corner of her eyes. She drew her son in, resting her chin on top his soft hair. “No. If I hadn’t, I wouldn't have had you or your sister. There is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for the two of you.”

She felt Zuko nod against her robes. His hands were wrapped in the soft silk woven fabric. Deep breathes rattled his torso as the information tore at his understanding. The flames lightening the vault flicked and continued to burn around them, casting a soft glow upon the arching marble walls.


	6. Unleashed

Ice crunched under the elderly man’s booted feet as he stormed his way down the canal system. People moved to clear his path, knowing that when his face was contorted like this, he was all willing to throw anyone in his way into the freezing water. A small scroll was clenched in his withered hand. Arriving at the healing tents, he threw the door open and glared into the room.

“I need to speak with you. In private. Now.”

The eldest healer merely smiled, motioning for her assistance to leave for the day. The young women looked upon the man with trepidation in her eyes, before bowing quickly and fleeing. “Now, Pakku. Was it really necessary to startle my apprentice like so?”

Pakku didn’t answer that question. He simply jutted out the scroll for her to take. She did so, the smile leaving her face as she looked upon the White Lotus broken seal. Opening it, the line of her mouth only grew more and more tight. 

“Well,” Yugoda sighed, rolling the scroll back, “that makes things more complicated.”

“More complicated?” Pakku’s eyes narrowed in irritation. “That’s your response. The Avatar is the prince of the Fire Nation. I feel like that is more than a simple complication.”

“I read as such.” She turned back to her table, setting the soaking echinacea leafs onto the rack to dry. “Was Piandao able to give any more information?”

“Unfortunately no. He wrote that he’ll follow up as soon as he can. He’s looking to get his contacts back into the court. But has been unable to do so. They’ve been keeping a tight watch over the youngest prince. I doubt we’ll be able to reach him. There’s a meeting being held in Ashiya concerning this. I’ll need you to leave tonight.”

Yagoda sighed. “He’s just a child. My youngest granddaughter must be older than him.”

“That boy will grow. As will his power. There’s no telling what destruction he will bring.”

oOo

He didn’t know what strings his mother pulled to get him permission to come and go in the vault of records as he wished. But it was a luxury he wasn't going to question. Especially when thinking on it, reminded him too much of the irritation in his father’s eyes. He was just going to savor the seemingly endless collection of tombs that rested on the shelves.

There was an entire back wall full of records on previous Avatars. His mother had showed him the scrolls nestled in the back corner during their first visit. He had been spending every free moment he could grab running his hands through the pages. Centuries of Avatar spirits were kept track of. With each one he read, he felt closer to the spirit resting inside of him; closer to himself. 

In a span of a few weeks, Zuko had managed to read through nearly sixty works. There were gaps here and there, Avatar’s at the early beginnings of history that had nothing but a name and date recorded. Others had entire lives recorded into the pages. He had been marveled at the life of Avatar Ayumi who fostered trading around the world. Avatar Yayoi, who mastered in spiritual settling. Avatar Tadame, who grew flowers known to be so beautiful that people wept at the sight of them. Avatar Kibo, who united the very beginnings of the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Masahiro, who stood beside the founding Fire Lord as the Fire Nation was built around them. Avatar Kyoshi who ended a vicious conquers attempts. 

The last few Avatar’s had a more tragic record. 

Avatar Honoka had been born into the first day of war. There wasn’t much record on her. She had been born the day of the Comet in the Southern Water Tribe. The women had been in her late twenties when her life was ended. She’d been untrained, new to her Avatar journey when Fire Lord Sozin’s quest for the Avatar found her. Waterbenders had been rounded up at a steadily growing speed she could no longer ignore. An attempt to rescue her fellow tribesman ended with a knife through her torso.

A diagram of the waterbender cells was crudely drawn at the end of the book. The hanging cages and thick chains used to hold the benders stood out in dark ink against faded pages. There was a record kept of the deaths the day of Honoka’s attack. Twenty-three Fire Nation guards had been killed that day. The forty-six waterbenders she had been attempting to rescue had been slaughtered in retaliation. 

Avatar Daichi, the last cycled Earth Kingdom Avatar, had a long record of Fire Nation resistance in his records. He had been a plague upon their troops for many decades before his capture and death. Caught, hands and feet crushed under the very stone he first commanded, and imprisoned in irons deep below the keep, Daichi had remained for six years before he managed to break from the chains and end his own life. The date of death, the last moments of the man’s life, was the same day Zuko breathed into the world. The day when the Avatar Spirit was reborn into the young prince. 

Zuko rubbed at his wrists, imagining what must have gone through the man’s head as he slit his. 

He had no desire to read those records again. 

There was only a small record on the Air Nomad Avatar. He had died unnamed on the day of the Comet. The only information was that he had been young. A child who died after slipping from the Avatar State. 

He found himself returning to the life and records of Avatar Roku as it gave off such a familiar heat every time he held it. He had read it cover to cover, by firelight the night his mother had given it to him. He read it again. As he flipped through the pages once more, it only left him with more questions.

“And what are you doing all the way up there?”

His Uncle’s voice broke him from his trance. Zuko slipped the book into his bag, and grabbed a hold of the tree branch he sat on as he peered down into the courtyard. Iroh smiled up at him.

“Just reading.” Zuko replied. 

“Well, if you are not too busy, would you be willing to come down. I’ve had some tea and snacks brought, and would love for you to join me. And I’m afraid I’m far too old to be climbing that high.”

Zuko grinned. Slipping his bag onto his back, he carefully but quickly climbed his way down from the cherry blossom tree. His feet his the ground with an airy grace. He walked beside his Uncle to a low table by the pond. 

“Does your mother know you’re in these trees?” They sat beside each other, facing a pond full of turtleducks as a servant set down the tea kettle and two glasses. She set a plate of manju and butter cookies along with it. 

Zuko shrugged, taking a manju and popping it into his mouth. “She says to just not go too high up.”

Iroh chuckled at his nephew’s youthful actions. He poured the tea into their cups. It smelled strong and herbal. It was hot against his tongue and tasted vaguely of hot chili spices. “This is one thing I miss on the front. There is nothing as good as home brewed Fire Nation tea.”

Zuko took his cup, smelling the familiar scents. “What’s the front like?”

“It’s nothing you’ll have to worry about any time soon.” Iroh rested a large hand on the boy’s thin shoulders. He gave it a tight squeeze, taking note of how sharp and bony he was. Zuko looked at him, the question still embedded in his gaze. “It’s not all glory and triumph out there. War is messy, and violent and unforgiving.”

The tea caressed the back of Zuko’s throat as he sipped it slowly. His gaze drifted onto the family of turtleducks swimming a few feet from them. There was a few new babies hatched among them. Their new feathers were fluffy and vibrant. They looked upon the unknown figures with curiosity and slight fear. The older ones, the ones very familiar with Zuko’s presence by the pond, paid them no mind. Zuko set the tea down, grabbing one of the butter cookies. He snapped it, gaining the attention of the creatures. Tossing a few chunks into the water, he smiled as they nibbled at the pieces. 

Iroh only smiled brighter at the young child. “With all hope, this war will already be over, long before your old enough to join.”

“But isn’t that my destiny?” Zuko asked, quickly shifting his gaze. “To secure a future for the Fire Nation? To win us this war?”

Iroh sighed, knowing exactly where the boy had heard such a statement. “Destiny is a funny thing, Prince Zuko. Often times, the one presented before us, isn’t the one we inevitably take. You are young. Still growing in your own. Do not worry about destiny just yet. Enjoy your remaining years of childhood. There will come a time when you’re as old as me, that you’ll long for such youthful times.”

Zuko thought over the words. The book about his great-great-grandfather was still in the bag resting beside him. His thoughts went back to the final pages of the man’s life. Roku had died, unable to prevent a war that he so stood against. And now all those generation later, his spirit rested inside the child who everyone said would bring final victory to them. 

His growing questions were still unanswered. He doubted he’d be able to get the answers he sought from those around him. 

oOO

It was a week later, the day after his eighth birthday, that Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten returned to the front. They were making their way for Ba Sing Se. His uncle proudly declared that by the end of the year, the great city and all of the Earth Kingdom would be broken under their heel. 

His grandfather had given his support and blessing and wished them a steady victory. Azula had snagged Lu Ten and made him promise to bring her home something cool – not the stupid doll he sent last time. Their cousin had chuckled, smoothing down her hair and promising to bring her home the biggest and shiniest knife he could find. Ursa scolded them both gently about knifes and young children. Ozai hadn’t given much response, other than to give his support.

Zuko had stood to the side, watching with forlorn as his family got ready to separate again. Lu Ten noticed his distance, and dropped beside his young cousin. He knelt before him, and gave the boy’s shoulder a gentle nudge. “We’ll be home soon, cousin. I look forward to seeing how much you’ll have grown.”

Zuko surged forward, wrapping his arms around the man’s large shoulders. “Come home, please.”

Lu Ten embraced the boy, holding him close to his chest. “I can assure you Zuko, it’ll take more than those Mudeaters to take me out.”

Nodding against the fabric of his shirt, Zuko took in the reassurance. When they had to split for the father and son to head off, Zuko kept his fist clenched tight as the ship sailed off. 

If the waters were strangely rough, and seemed to pushed them back towards port, no one thought anything on it. 

oOo

An assassin got all the way to the capital. Prince Zuko was in one of the outer courtyards, leaning against a tree as he read the text assigned to him. The afternoon sun beat down heavily on him as he tried to keep his eyes open. The history was so boring. He wanted to toss it into the water and go do anything else. That was not an option. The additional tutor his parents hired for him would have been furious if he failed to answer her questions again. So he trudged on, eyelids growing heavily as he read about rebellions. 

There were three guards stationed to keep an eye over him. There was often a guard near him, but having three was strange. The young Avatar was rarely out of their line of sight. They had even begun to follow him into the vault of records, taking away the one place of freedom he had found.

The first guard dropped with a heavy thud. His metal armor crunched against stone, as blood poured from the gash in his throat. There was a flurry of movement as nearby servants fled and an alarm rang out as the second guard collapsed, his skull bounced against the pathway. The remaining guard moved, throwing herself between the boy and the petite black clad figure standing just over the second guard. 

“Surrender,” the guard shouted, resting into a harsh stance. Zuko rose to his feet, stuck between the tree and pond and the guard.

The assassin chuckled under her breath. Black fabric started at her toes and ended with a mask covering the lower half of her face. Dark brown hair was tied in a tight braid reaching just below her shoulders. A dagger was safety nuzzled in the sheath at her hip. A second dagger was in her hand, the tip of it stained. “Step aside. I’m here for the Avatar. Not for you.”

The guard moved, sending a wave of fire at the women. It happened all to quickly for Zuko to keep track of. The guard’s fire burnt the assassin’s shoulder but it didn’t stop her. She embedded her dagger through the other women’s neck, withdrew it, and spun the now dead woman into the tree.

Zuko’s eyes were wide as the murderer stood just a foot from him. The deep brown of her eyes looked upon him with almost pity. “Sorry, kid. Can’t risk you growing up.”

The dagger swung through the air. Zuko threw himself to the side, crying out as the silver blade cut into the corner of his shoulder. The boy was on his knees, a drop of blood falling from the cut and landing in the grass. A second and a third added to it. The cut stung.

Sharp pain tore through him as the women knelt over him, and pulled his head back by his high phoenix tail. His hair gave protest as her fingers wrapped around it. The blade was placed upon his throat. “May the Spirits guide your journey.”

A dozen guards and his father appeared in his line of sight. Threats were screamed for her to release the prince. She was surrounded, and had no way to escape. A frown crossed her lips, recognizing her oncoming demise, she started to slide the blade across the boy’s throat. 

The moment the blade touched his skin, a sharp wind grabbed at the assassin and threw her back. The very earth under their feet shock with such intensity that the fountain cracked. Water spewed from the busted stone. The assassin turned to the boy, fear crossing her face.

Zuko’s eyes were glowing an unnatural blue. He was on his feet, his face face blank. Despite the shaking of the ground that prevented anyone else from having solid footing, the boy stood firm. The grass under his feet was burnt to a crisp. The tree he had been resting against had caught ablaze, the leaves falling down in light flames. 

The Avatar moved, his hand jutting forward, grasping control of the wild flowing water. He pulled back, clenching his fist. The water spiraled through the air, wrapping around the woman’s torso like a tentacle. She screamed, the tentacle encasing her. It snapped back, dragging her into the broken stone of the fountain. She rested face down in the bubbling water.

Ursa stumbled through the torn up courtyard. Her dress caught on a broken section of pavement. Ripping it free, she carefully picked her way through the rubble. Zuko hadn’t moved, just remained facing the still assassin. The tree beside him cracked as a flame licked from its bark.

“Zuko!” She screamed over and over again. It blended together until her son’s name was nothing more than one long cry against her lips. As she grasped his shoulders, falling onto her knees, the boy’s gaze slipped onto her. The warm gold of his eyes was still hidden behind the eerie blue glow. 

“It’s okay honey. You’re safe. You’re safe. Come back to me.”

Zuko wobbled once, before completely collapsing. The shaking of the ground and the whirlwind of air subsided as the glow faded from the small child. Zuko’s shoulder’s trembled as he curled against his mother’s torso. She ran a hand over his hair, the thick black locks having tumbled from its ribbon. A rasp escaped the boy’s lips as the avatar state calmed inside him. 

Ursa looked at the destruction around them. Three guards lay dead. The assassin in the pond was dragged out, water dripping from her blue lips. She gave no movement. Ozai withdrew from the woman, his eyes leveling onto their unconscious son. 

“Is she...”

“Dead,” Ozai answered flatly.

Ursa gave a sob as she drew her son closer. The cut on his shoulder was slow bleeding. He gave a soft whimper as his eyes fluttered open. Soft gold looked at her. “Mama...”

“Hush, sweetheart.” Ursa pressed him closer as she felt the boy struggle from her grasp. “It’s all alright.”

“What happened?” His words were slurred. Long lashes danced against her dress as he slipped back from consiousness “Mama...” 

“If we could harness this power...” Ozai seemed to be speaking to himself. 

“No!” Ursa’s grip grew tighter. “He’s a child. It’s too dangerous.”

Ozai glared, motioning around at the destruction. “Leaving him untrained is too dangerous. Do you see this? He destroyed all of this on accident. He took a life. Imagine if he had control over this power.”

Ursa didn’t look at the destruction; the burnt tree, the cracked stone, the gushing fountain, the crumbled sections of the building. The courtyard was in complete ruin. Because of her son. 

A body lay just a few feet from them; water filled her broken lungs, a gash against her skull. Because of her son.

“He learns nothing of this,” Ursa stated, eyes falling on the assassin. “He’s a boy. I will not have him know the extent of this. It will break him.”

In a mess of rubble, Azula popped her head out. Her gaze fell onto her brother, before trailing towards the corpse. The guards began to clear out the mess, but not before the young child got a good look at the shattered skull and blood soaked brown hair. She bit her lower lip, watching them carry the bodies off. Her hard golden gaze returned to her brother, who breathed slowly against their mother’s chest.

oOo

Jeong Jeong burned the parchment in his hand after reading it. He cursed the spirits above for this placement of the Avatar. To think that the Fire Nation now had the most powerful being growing up in the capital, with the very blood of Sozin dripping in his veins. It was an unspeakable horror. He grew more and more thankful that he no longer resided within that nation. 

“Now, now my friend. No need for such overreaction. The news can’t be that bad.”

Jeong Jeong rolled his eyes onto the man beside him. He was a near recruit to the order; a young firebender who deserted the army just a few months prior and now worked to slip Jeong Jeong’s information. He still held an optimistic light to his eyes. “The Avatar is prince Zuko. He’s already triggered the Avatar State twice now. A women died this last time.” 

The shine left the young man’s eyes. “Spirits… that’s… we’re fucked.”

Despite the vulgarity of the phrasing, Jeong Jeong couldn’t disagree with the fact. “I’m leaving tonight. Something must be done.”

That was all that he said on the subject. The firebender made his way through their encampment, keeping his expression firm and emotionless as he made his way to his tent. The prospect of this new Avatar was truly a tragic one. He had spent enough time bowing to the whim of the Fire Lord and his bloody quest for world control that he didn’t need much imagination to come up with the propaganda being pressed into the boy’s mind. The longer he remained under the thumb of his grandfather, the more dangerous the child’s ideal would become. 

Finishing packing what few items of value he kept upon him, the deserter made his way towards the eelhound keep. They needed to work quick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short filler chapter, not much happens. Going to have a bit of a time jump after.

If there was one downside to the constant guard watch over the young prince, it was that he developed a nasty habit of slipping away from view. The first time had sent the boy's mother into a frenzies. They had found him halfway up the side of a building. Despite their best attempts, and every one of their reassurances, they were unable to keep the boy under feet at all times. They had managed to persuade him to at least keep on the palace grounds. 

The guards and royal family found it quiet frustrating for the child to disappear as if in a cloud of smoke. Piandao found the whole endeavor quiet humorous. Or at least he would have, if not for the fact that he was searching the boy out. He had explored every section of the palace he was allowed entrance to, and had yet to stumble upon him. Even after a reunion with Lady Ursa, and asking her, she had just sighed and stated that her son was somewhere on the grounds. She hadn't looked too surprised.

After a few hours of searching, Piandao finally found the young boy. He was in a training courtyard off in the far corner. It was an unused one, lacking any of the proper material for firebending training. A small plateform rose just a few inches from the pavement. There were two small cherry blossom to the side, flanking a small bench. It was a quiet little section off in the far west corner, away from the bustle of the palace.

On the plateform, the young prince held a wooden practice sword in his hand. He sported a form fitting tunic, and pair of loose pants. His hair was pulled into a messy knot. He moved with the grace of youth as he jutted the sword forward. His lack of training was clear from the shacking of his elbow and the poor placement of his feet.

Piandao watched silently as the young Avatar moved through the forms. He had a natural grace to his movements, but it was becoming more and more clear that he lacked the proper training needed. This became even clearer when after a clear mistake, Zuko groaned into the sky, and stomped over towards a large stack of scrolls. He searched through them, comparing his stance to whatever was on the paper. When he turned back to the training plateform, his gaze landed on the man watching him.

"May I help you?" Zuko asked, tightening his grip on the wooden blade. His eyes went to the sword resting on Piandao's hip. He learned long ago to never leave without a blade.

"I couldn't help but watch," Piandao replied, giving a formal bow. "I apologize if I have started you. Have you been properly trained?"

Zuko frowned, shacking his head. "No. Is it that obvious?"

Piandao entered the courtyard, stopping just at the other end of the plateform. "You have a natural stance, and grace to your form. But there is a clear lack of technical reform to your movements. Retake your stance." 

Zuko walked slowly towards him, brow raised in hesitation. "Which stance?"

"Whatever is most natural to you." Piandao inclined his head.

Zuko looked him over once more, before deciding to follow through. He shifted his feet to shoulders width apart. Angeling his body towards the man, he raised the practice sword to eye level. He held the stance, eyeing Piandao. His shoulder's coarse with tension.

"The Gasumi. Interesting beginning stance. Tell me, why did you chose this one?"

"I don't know. Is there something wrong with it."

"No," Piandao smiled sadly. He could see the desire for praise and fear of retribution boiling behind the boy's gaze. He gently lowered the blade to allow Zuko a better view. "The Gasumi is a a rather powerful stance. It comes with quick and decisive movements."

Piandao guided Zuko's hands forward, jutting the wooden blade forward, before slowly guiding it in a downwards arch. He guided Zuko back into the original stance. The boy stepped back, putting distance between the two of them. He looked Piandao over, trying to decide on something. "Who do you think you are? I'm a prince of the Fire Nation. You can't just touch me."

Piandao wondered how much of this reaction was that of a spoiled child, and how much of it was an affect of the recent attacks upon him. He had been rather trusting of Piandao upon first moments, but that seemed to be on question now. Piandao bowed fully, hands in a traditional Fire Nation salute. "My apologies, my prince. I'm afraid I am so used to teaching, that I can't help myself but to sink into the roll. I am Piandao, Swordmaster of Jonkier."

Zuko dropped the training sword. His face broke out into a wide grin. He seemed to be one moment away from bouncing on his heels. "I've heard of you. You're famous! The best swordsman in the whole Fire Nation! It's an honor to meet you."

Paindao was surprised when he rose from his bow, to see Zuko returning the salute and a dip of his head. "It is a bigger honor to meet you, young Avatar."

"Could you teach me?" Zuko looked so hopeful as he stepped towards Piandao.

The swordsmaster could only stare. Training the child would make his mission in the capital much easier. He would now have a reason for his interactions with the prince. 

"My father says he won't get me a swordsmaster," Zuko continued speaking. He was a breath away from the man. "He say's learning the sword is stupid. But if you agree to train me... the best there is... he'll have to agree. He will."

Zuko realized he had forgotten all of his decorum. He straightened, pressing his fist just below the other open palm. A solemn and controlled mask slipped over his face. He bent at the waist, bowing just as low as a boy of his status would allow for. "Please. Will you teach me."

"I will." The smile on Piandao's face was true. He returned the bow. As he righted himself, a pair of thin arms wrapped around his torso. Piandao was a reasonable and friendly man, but he wasn't one who dealt with children often; he preferred his students to be older, more mature. "That is, granted you acquire your father's approval."

Zuko drew back, nodding. "I don't see how he could say no. Not if you're teaching me."

"If I did, this will not be a quick and easy skill to learn. I will not go easy or cater to you just because you are the prince. If you wish to learn, to truly learn, then you will expect to be treated just as any other student."

Zuko's smile grew wider. "I understand."

Piandao returned the smile. Gaining access to the young prince seemed a far easier task than when he first set out to the capital. Looking upon the beaming and over excited child, he wondered what he had just signed himself into.

-oOo-

Standing before Fire Lord Azulon and Prince Ozai in the Fire Lord's own office, Paindao wondered how he had had the misfortune of being given this mission. He was merely meant to gather intel, yet here he stood in the very pits of their fire.

"The Avatar has more important lessons to learn than that of a sword," Fire Prince Ozai spoke. "His primary focus should be on his mastering of the elements. Anything outside of that is a mere distraction."

"While I agree he needs to focus on his elemental training my Prince," Paindao inclined his head towards the man, "he has sought my training. I have witnessed his skills, despite his age and lack of such proper training, I believe Prince Zuko has a natural skill that would be a waste to ignore." 

Ozai scoffed. "A swordsmen is nothing compared to that of a firebender." 

Paindao knew better than to rise to the man's taunts. He instead set his focus onto the Fire Lord. "The boy has a natural grace. I believe allowing his skills with a sword to be fostered will in turn allow the grace in his bending to increase as well. Mastering another form of battle will do nothing but increase the boy's growing skills."

Fire Lord Azulon nodded. "Teach him as you wish Paindao. As long as these studies no not interfere with those of his bending, I see no reason as to deny this request. Now, if this is all, I have other matters to attend to. Gentleman."

Both men bowed as Fire Lord Azulon motioned them from the room. Once outside Paindao bowed to the Prince before making his way down the hall. He stopped at the sneer in the prince's voice. "Do not hinder the boy's progress."

Paindao slide his hands into his long sleeves. He leveled a smile onto the man. "Your son is quite talented. I'm glad you are so invested in his growth."  
-oOo


	8. A Visit From A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should just assume when I say I'll be back in a bit with another chapter, that I am a horrid liar who is taking her sweet time to get anything done.

Piandao sighed heavily into the rich cup of tea in his hands. The steam danced around his breath. He held the small percolin cup gently in his hands, gaze cast off to the mountains beyond his property, and tried to keep a firm grasp on the tranquil moment that was about to be interrupted by the man in the doorway. Piandao didn’t have to turn to face the man to know that he would be standing there, scowl on his face. 

“Good evening my old friend.” The swordsman spoke slow, sipping at his glass once more. “I know you are not risking so much just for a friendly visit.”

“I heard you gained access to the child?”

Piandao once more sighed; he forgot how often that response was drawn by his friend. He rested his cup onto the rounded table, careful to avoid the ever growing stack of paper. He still did not turn to face the man fully. “I have been training Prince Zuko, that is correct. He has improved immensely in his skills within the last four months.”

A scoff sounded right behind him, the man having entered the room fully. Piandao watched as dark brown pants entered his line of sight. His friend sat, blocking his view of the mountain range. The beautiful terrain was replaced instead with the sullen and bitter frown of an ex-army general. Jeong Jeong eyed him like he were a fool. “Four months of unobstructed access to the child, and he is still within the courts hands?”

“It is not unobstructed. The child has a guard within calling distance of him at any moment. And I have on more than one occasion had the unfortunate pleasure of Prince Ozai himself gracing our training sessions with his presence and unwanted criticism.” 

Piandao had on every one of those supervisions fought the desire to drive the elder prince’s face into the ground. It hadn’t taken him long to connect his charges hesitation and fear of mistake with the overbearing and degrading way in which Ozai criticized his son. The elder prince had balked at Zuko’s progress, right to his son’s face. Piandao had dealt with some awful parents in his days, but he did not understand a man who could so easily downplay his son’s talents, on the sole basis that they did not align with his ideas of how a firebender should be. Coming into a world were everyone would wish to either use or exterminate the young Avatar, having as many resources to defend ones self would be paramount. His father did not feel as such.

“What are the Fire Lord’s plans for the child’s training?”

“Always business with you. You wouldn’t care for a drink? A mediation by the river?”

Jeong Jeong glared harder, proving Piandao’s assumption that his friend’s face was made for such downtrodden expressions. “You said so yourself upon my arrival, I am risking my life to be here. We are far too close to the capital and the penalty for my treason is far too high to risk. Have they moved the boy’s training to the other elements yet?”

The tea in Piandao’s glass was just the wrong side of warm, but he drank it anyway. “Thankfully no. From what I have gathered his firebending is progressing at the steady speed. They wish for faster progress, but he is still young and they are pushing to train him in forms beyond his years. He is holding well to the forms, even if he does not recognize his own skills.”

Despite his own lack of bending, Piandao was not unaware of the fine details that came with firebending. His own brother, may Agni rest his soul, had been gifted with the sun’s eternal flame, as had his mother. He grew up around such gifts, yet all those he had known and fought paled in comparison to the pure grace and control of the young prince. While Prince Zuko lacked the kimonorhino power and force his firebending instructor desired, he displayed a sure footed grace that Piandao could only recall seeing in his travel to the Northern Water Tribe. He moved like he were a flame himself; dancing along the embers. It was a grace he applied to his sword training that often times left the man speechless.

Grace was not what the sour general training him wanted. Grace was not the will of his father. And grace was certainly not what Fire Lord Azulon desired. Piandao had stood silently, listening to the men who should be cultivating the best parts of the boy, tear him down for lacking the bullheaded display of power they saw firebending as being. Prince Zuko merely stood there, letting their criticisms and harsh words visibly chip at him. 

Shacking himself from his thoughts, Piandao continued to speak. “Word is that Fire Lord Azulon wishes to expand the boy’s connection with his Avatar state but the Fire Sages have so far persuaded him to wait. Prince Zuko is young, and there is a fear that thrusting too much power onto such a small boy would be dangerous to himself as well as others.”

“He already is dangerous. A woman has died by his hands.”

“You cannot hold the child responsible for the death. The woman attacked him, nearly killed him. The Avatar state triggered as a preservative act. It is unfortunate that a life was taken, but it was not through his hands.”

Jeong Jeong seemed unconvinced by this distinction. “And in training for the other elements? Has there been word on when they intend to do so?”

“Whispers only. I have word from Shyu that many fear the Avatar cycle will be broken after Prince Zuko. After all, the boy’s progression needs to next move into air. And that seems impossible when his own forefathers seems to have slaughtered the very people who controlled that air.” 

Jeong Jeong chuckled once; reveling in such a grand secret hidden in such a quick wording. “It seems a karmic justice really.”

“I would say so, if not for the fact that that boy is an innocent. He did not ask for this.”

Jeong Jeong’s moment of mirth left. “That boy is no innocent. He has the blood of genocidal men in his veins. The fire coursing through his blood is not that of innocents.”

Piandao leveled him with a narrowed gaze, “the same fire runs through your veins.”

“And it is a curse I burden each day. And it is a curse that will only continue to grow within that child until we all burn under his hands.”

Piandao recognized the sharp turn in the conversation and sat back. He knew of his fellow Order member’s fears of what Prince Zuko could become, but it was not one he could share anymore. After four months of training the boy, seeing his smiles, his desperate drive to prove himself, and his gratitude at even the simplest of reassurance of his skill, Piandao could very easily distinguish the child from the legend resting inside of him.

Jeong Jeong seemed to read his train of thought. “You’ve let yourself become attached.”

“Maybe I have,” Piandao sighed. “I have had time to get to know the child beyond just the threat he displays.”

“You have a job to do, my friend. We cannot allow the boy to continue to grow within the Fire Nation’s hands.”

Piandao smoothed a winkle in his robes. “Removing him is not an option either. There is a constant watch over him. Taking him from the palace, let alone the Fire Nation itself is not something that will be allowed. And it is more than just the guards watching him. Prince Zuko is dedicated to the Fire Nation. To his family. To an unhealthy degree. If they asked it of him, he would burn himself out to please them. And while I will be the first to argue against the dynamic he lives in, I also know that removing him will break him. If we do so, force him into a situation where he is aligned against his family, he will turn on us.”

“And what is the other option? Leave him within the Fire Lord’s hands? Pray that he doesn’t reign fire down upon our heads.”

“Yes. The spirits placed this burden upon Prince Zuko for a reason. What he does with this legacy is his choice. Shyu agrees with me on this. He has been consulting the spirits on the matter.”

“Spirits,” Jeong Jeong scoffed. “That man places too much weight upon the views of the dead. You as well.”

The sun outside was setting, casting a soft light upon the room. Piandao caught a glimpse of the soft orange light dancing across the mountain range. If only his view wasn’t partially blocked by the scowling man before him. “We are at an unprecedented time my friend. The war is drawing towards its end, you and I both know it. With Sozin’s Comet in the years coming, this will end one way or another. And it will end by Avatar Zuko’s hand. And we cannot force that hand in either direction.”

“So we wait for our doom?” Jeong Jeong asked.

“Or for peace,” Piandao stood, stretching out his shoulder, signaling the end to the conversation. “I have sent word out of this. Each of our temple connections have been given the same warning. We can only interfere so far. Now, I ask for the end of business and I invite you to stay for dinner at least. Fat said he was making kimono buttered pig-chicken. It is to die for.”

Jeong Jeong seemed irritated by his friends quick change in conversation. He still had many points to argue but knew those points would be mute. 

oOo

Ash touched every surface. It laced the air, drifting further and further through his lungs. The heat was unreasonable. It was as if his very skin was melting from his flesh. He bent it away. Bent the ash filled air. The molten touch of the flames. He chocked through the burning fist that griped at his lungs. A blur of blue and red caught his gaze.

“Help me,” he tried to scream. The words came out hoarse and rasped. A violent cough gripped his frame. Ash danced between them as his friend stood just too far away. Stark white hair seemed out of place in a mess of red and black. 

His friend was saying something. Something he couldn’t make out. The golden crown glistened in the ash filled sky. 

He dropped to his knees, raising a hand towards his friend. A bout of poisoned gas sprayed out, leaving him dripping with steam. His vision blurred. His friend was gone, ignoring the hand he held out. The blur of a red dragon danced around him. He knelt there, struggling to breath as Fang nuzzled his head against his form. The volcano gave one last shake before erupting completely. Ash rained down upon them, chocking the last breath from his lungs.

A scream erupted from Zuko’s throat. He threw himself forward, nearly falling forward into the tomb before him. The volcanic landscape his mind had drifted to was gone. Steadying himself, he looked back at the scroll he had been reading. The Final Testament of Fire Lord Sozin. The words before him were just that, words. But they seemed to bring back the dream he had just had. The dream he had so many night.

Moving slowly, he rolled the scroll back up and placed it among the others. He thought maybe reading it would help. It only left him with more questions. Every text he read only left him with more questions. The feeling of ash in his throat remained.

Zuko picked up the lantern, moving it in front of him. He had tried this before. Countless time he had sat meditating and trying this. It never fared well but Zuko was growing frustrated. Eyes closed, he breathed in deeply. His breathes were even and full bodied. Eyes closed Zuko sat there, willing himself to make contact. 

A breath in. A breath out. Repeated over and over till the flame in the lantern began to flicker. It went out, casting the room in darkness.

A moment passed following another. Zuko could feel the darkness bearing over him. A presence was in the tomb with him, providing a warmth like a freshly coached fire. Zuko opened his gaze, finding that warmth brought with it a flickering lantern and an elderly man with a long white beard. He sat there, smiling at Zuko. He looked real, with a weight to him. As if he could reach out and touch the man’s crimson robes.

“Avatar Roku,” the young prince whispered. 

“Avatar Zuko.” Was his reply.

“Am I in the spirit world?” Zuko looked around, wondering why nothing had changed.

“No. It will take you some time yet before you have the spiritual power to fully cross over. However, I have used our connection to appear before you. I could feel you calling for me. We all have.”

“I’ve been trying for months,” Zuko spoke. “I have so many questions. No one can answer.”

“Ask away.”

Zuko’s gaze went towards the scroll he had read. It danced onto the tomb beside him before setting back on the figment of Avatar Roku. “You and Sozin were friends?”

Roku nodded. “He was like that of a brother.”

“He killed you,” Zuko whispered. “He let you die. How could he do that?”

The smile on Roku’s face faltered. “I cannot answer that question. Fire Lord Sozin’s actions that day were done in a selfish desire. What went through his mind, what lead him towards his desire for conquest, I shall never truly understand. Something had changed in the friend I once knew, the friend I once loved. The man who left me to die on that volcano top was not the same one I knew as a child.”

Zuko looked down at his hands, unable to connect his gaze for his next question. “Do you hate me?”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Sozin betrayed you. Killed you even. And now here I am. His great great grandson. Your reincarnation.”

“Look at me Prince Zuko.” Roku spoke softly. He waited a moment until Zuko followed his command. Golden eyes looking upon one another, he continued to speak. “I could not be more proud. Sozin’s blood isn’t the only that flows through your veins.”

“What does that mean for me? What am I supposed to do? Everyone wants something from me and I don’t know what to do”

“You need to ask yourself that question. Not me. Ask yourself Zuko, what do you want?”

Zuko drew his legs up towards his chest, and rested his chin in his knees. No one ever asked him what he wanted. He shook his head. He didn’t know what he wanted. “I’ve been reading. About the past Avatars. About the war. About what my family has done. I just want to know what to do.”

Zuko tightened his grip upon himself. “My grandfather says I’m supposed to end this war. Bring greatness upon the Fire Nation. Was it greatness when they killed Honoka? When they broke Daichi’s hands? When Sozin left you to burn?”

The lantern between them flickered violently. “I keep dreaming about them. About all of it. I hear them. I just want it to stop. I just… I just want someone to tell me that I’m doing the right thing. That this war is right. That I’m not the bad guy.”

“I cannot give you that answer child. I cannot make this decision for you. It is something you must decide for yourself. But I will be with you. I will always be a part of you. As will those who came before and between us.” Avatar Roku looked upon him sadly. He reached out a hand, motioning for Zuko to take it. 

“Take my hand, Prince Zuko. While I cannot tell you what to choose, I can show you. Show you the world as it is. Outside of the lies you struggle through. It is your choice to make. You have many years still before your decision must be made, but hopefully this can help you when that time comes.”

Zuko eyed the withered hand in the flickering light. He knew if he took it, it would set off something that he wasn’t ready for. Something he was far too young and naive to handle. But it was something he knew he needed to to. He had been the Avatar for over half a year and he had very little to show of it. His mother kept reassuring him that he was still young, still far too young to worry about any of that now. Those reassurances did little to quiet the dreams of fire and prisons that assaulted him. 

He had so many questions. 

“What are going to show me?” Zuko eyed the man’s hand.

“The world outside of the Fire Nation borders.” 

Zuko hesitated for a second, before taking the hand offered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter to come relatively soon.


End file.
